Why I Will Always Be The Bad Guy
by Anonymous Character
Summary: Maximum Ride was never a normal girl. Now, she's not even a normal recombinant. They changed her, made her a killer, a weapon. They replaced her beautiful golden wings... Max vowed revenge. But now she has to choose between it, and the ones she loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I spent about three hours writing this out. It just Kind of hit me. So, review if you will, flame if you must, but remember.... I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE. With love, Pink Crackers in the Shower.**_

_DISCLAIMER -- I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON. HONESTLY, IF I WAS, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE POSTING THIS ON FANFICTION? NO, I'D BE PUBLISHING IT AS AN ORIGINAL. DUH!!!_

_Why I Must Be Evil_ – Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what the world would be like if everything was backwards? If people never changed for the better. If the good guys never won.... If murderers were good people. Well, contrary to popular belief (and television crime dramas), most of that is actually true. Just look around. How many bullies have you met that are actually nicer as adults? None, almost. How many criminals do you hear get caught? Not many. It's that last one that happens to be pretty circumstantial.

I mean, if you were designed to kill, programmed for it, would you know any different? If, say, you grew up with it, could you know right from wrong? And if, just maybe, you had someone close to you's life on the line, would you really have a choice? See, I'm not so sure if someone like that would count as a murderer at all. But I could be wrong. Makes you think, huh? Giving you a headache? Here, let me start from the beginning....

My name is Maximum Ride. I am fourteen years old. I have dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes that seem out of place on me, and rather pale white skin. I'm pretty tall for my age, and so skinny that I'm often mistaken for a bulimic. In reality, I eat enough for ten normal, full-grown men. Believe me, I've tested it.

I was raised in a lab, treated worse than garbage for the first ten years of my life. The scientists, whom I dubbed 'Whitecoats,' experimented on me, made me into one of the many mice they had running through mazes. I was nothing more than a caged bird... literally. You see, the Whitecoats are genetic scientists, who specialize in splicing the D.N.A. of different species, then doing tests on the things that come of it. Unfortunately for me, their favorite test subjects were human fetuses.

When I was taken, the day I was born, I was already abnormal. The Whitecoats had unraveled my D.N.A. while I was in the womb, and somehow managed to redo it with bird D.N.A. Peregrine Falcon, to be exact. So for a time, I was two percent raptor, and ninety-eight percent human.

I used to have the most beautiful wings.... The primaries were tawny, spotted with white all around, and the secondaries were a pure golden color. Underneath the feathers faded into creamy white down, like baby birds have when they first start getting their feathers. I absolutely loved my wings. They were the only upside to being a mutant freak who had had to name herself, and who had nothing except for the hope that one day, she would be free to use those precious wings of hers, to fly out of this place, up into the sky where no one would ever find her.... But of course, nothing lasts forever.

The day I turned ten, the Whitecoats decided to try another test on me. They strapped me down, and injected me with some type of new drug they had invented. Then they left me, screaming in excruciating pain, in the dark of a small room that smelled of antiseptic and my own fear. I was terrified of the dark, still am really, and if you were to go through all that I did, you'd understand why.

I didn't notice anything different at first, past the burning pain in my limbs, my head, my chest. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust, and I couldn't think past that. So I didn't see the changes, in my mind, in my body, in my heart. I didn't realize that I was no longer blinded by the darkness, but could see everything around me as easily as if it were as bright as day. I had no idea that the fear I felt towards the Whitecoats that had done this to me was slowly transforming into pure, unadulterated hatred. And, most importantly, I didn't see my beloved wings growing longer, the feathers changing from their majestic patterns into a shiny, dark, metallic silver, the soft strands becoming no less pliable, but more solid and sharp enough to draw blood if one was so imbecilic as to touch them.

After three days, the pain stated to ebb, and my struggles became more and more routine, and less and less heartfelt. I had no idea what they'd done to me, but I didn't like it, and I wanted more than anything to be anywhere but that room, strapped to that bed, silent on the outside, but broken and bleeding within. And suddenly, the straps were gone.

I remember looking around hurriedly, wondering where the Whitecoats were and what they were playing at. There was no one. I stood on amazingly steady legs, realizing immediately that I had grown several inches taller, yet was completely at ease with the new found height. Taking quick, silent strides, I glided to the door, which was apparently unlocked, and out into the adjoining hallway. I felt oddly calm and level-headed, despite the incredibly fast beating of my heart. I had no ill-conceived illusions about what I was doing – I was leaving, and nothing was going to stop me.

For some reason that was unclear to me at the time, my disappearance went completely unobserved. No one yelled at me to stay put, no alarms sounded to signal the escape of a subject. I was the invisible man, figuratively speaking. I didn't turn a single head as I waltzed right out the front door. Here, however, was where things got tricky.

I had never actually flown before, the Whitecoats had never taught me. I had absolutely no idea how to fly, but I was about to learn if it killed me. Which, under different circumstances, it might have. As it was, I got lucky enough to fall off a cliff, practically invisible until you came right up to it. And why do I consider this lucky, you ask? Because the sudden rush of wind going past my ears made my avian instincts kick in, and allowed me to whip out my wings, and flap.

I was flying. No, not just flying, I was _soaring, _up and up through the clouds, getting soaked by the little droplets of evaporation, not caring at all that had no clue where I was going, and just basically enjoying the moment. But, as I said, nothing lasts forever, and at that moment I decided, for some unexplainable reason, to glance at my wings. Then I screamed, and almost forgot to keep flapping. Instead of letting myself drop, however, I clenched my fists to stop from screaming again. It didn't work, because the sudden pain in the palms of my hands was a close reminder of the drug. I looked at my hands, only to see my bright red blood seeping from deep cuts on my palms, and my new, claw-like nails disappearing back into my fingertips. Retractable talons.

Faintly aware of moisture running down my cheeks, I swiped a hand across my face. I was crying huge, traitorous tears, and that's when it all caught up to me. The pain, the transformation, what I had done – everything. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, and vowed that I would get revenge on them, on all of the people who had made my life a living hell, who had turned me into this, this _monster,_ this _freak_. I hated every, single, one of them. And I would make them pay.

I had started immediately, breaking into their facilities that were stationed all over the country, gaining information from their computers before triggering the self destruct sequence. It didn't matter to me that the explosions killed hundreds at a time, or that supposedly innocent bystanders were dead because of me. The way I saw things, people were the enemy, and they all deserved to die. Every single one, because none of them cared about the millions of children that were tortured by their own, children whose lives were stolen from them, who were better off dead than alive. That way there would be no more pain for them, no more fear. I honestly believed that back then. I was more than a little insane at first, after I realized what I had become.

But then, one day, I found something interesting in the files of the facility I was about to destroy. My name. M470r415. Listed beside it were statistics that were almost impossible to read, and a picture of a baby, presumably me, in a little white blanket. I almost passed over it, when I saw something else in fine print. A little bio section that I hadn't noticed. It read:

MOTHER – DR. VALENCIA MARTINEZ

FATHER – DR. JEBADIAH BATCHELDER

FIRST SUCCESSFUL AVIAN/HUMAN RECOMBINATE LIFEFORM, SUBJECT M470r415, COMMONLY REFERRED TO AS "MAX," EXHIBITS ENHANCED MENTAL CAPABILITIES, AS WELL AS INCREDIBLE STRENGTH AND AGILITY. SUBJECT IS EXPECTED TO PROVIDE MORE THAN ADEQUATE INFORMATION ON THE INITIAL PROJECT, DUBBED THE A.N.G.E.L. EXPERIMENT. OVERALL GREAT POTENTIAL.

I didn't care much for the little note, as I had seen similar reports on me throughout my entire life. What caught my eye, were the two names labeled MOTHER and FATHER. Of course I knew I had parents. You can't exist without them. And I had known that Dr. Batchelder was technically considered my biological father, though I hated him with a passion. He was a Whitecoat, after all. But I had assumed that they had destroyed my mother, as she surely would have known what was happening. Apparently not. And now, I had a name. With said name, I could get an identity, an address. I could meet my mother.

This idea sounded more and more appealing to me as I thought about it. Maybe, just maybe, she hadn't known. Just maybe, she was grieving for the child she lost. Maybe, she would want me back. And all I had to do was find her. I was smiling as I triggered the self destruct. That decision to find my mother? That's what led me into the situation I happen to be in at the moment. Working for the people who ruined my life. It wasn't my mother's fault, don't get me wrong. But finding my family triggered my own kind of self destruction. Only with me, it was all my fault. Please, allow me to explain.

I was eleven when I learned about my mother. I was almost fourteen when I found her. By then, I had perfected the art of hiding my ugly metallic wings, and my despicable retractable talons. I had discovered that I was always hungry, but that I could go without food for months at a time. I had no physical need to sleep anymore, and I hadn't been able to relax enough to actually fall asleep since I had escaped. I had also discovered that not only was my skin resistant to all punctures and bruising other than that caused by my own talons and wings, but my bones were unbreakable. I was the indestructible, cold, ruthless, miserable Maximum Ride. An inhuman murderer, who cared nothing about the world around her.

I remember that at the time, when I finally walked up to my mother's house, I thought that simply knocking on the door would be redundant, not only because it was around three o'clock in the morning, therefore no one normal would be awake, but also because humans didn't invite strange people into their homes. Especially not strange, dangerous, mutant bird-kids who may or may not be planning to kill you in your sleep. So, instead of knocking on the door, like a sane human being would have, I knocked_ out_ the window and let myself in. I planned on waiting for the occupants to wake up.

One glance around the interior of the house told me that there was at least one child living here. A closer inspection of the portraits on the mantle revealed that it was a female, maybe twelve years old, that was clearly related to the adult woman in the pictures, whom I assumed to be Dr. Valencia Martinez. So, I had a sister? Seemed likely. I could deal with that, if I was wanted here.

Settling down on one of the couches in the living room, I noticed all kinds of different things in the house. Like the certificate awarded to Valencia Martinez for her degree in veterinary practices. How fitting for the mother of an avian recombinant. Also very prominent were the sounds of two hearts beating upstairs, both slower than my own, but healthy for humans. Their slow, even breathing told me that they were both very deeply asleep, and were dreaming peacefully.

The ticking of clock hanging in the kitchen, combined with the constant hum of the refrigerator and the sound of all the little creatures outside scurrying about their nightly routine filled my head for three hours, driving me slightly more insane, until I heard the tell-tale signs of breathing picking up and sheets rustling about that signaled one of the house's occupants was awake. A moment later, there was a beeping sound upstairs, and a muffled curse, followed by a crash that meant someone had thrown their alarm clock at a wall. I couldn't blame them.

Footsteps sounded on the stairway, and I was instantly beside the banister, ready to grab whoever it was so they didn't wake the other. I had a feeling it was the girl, my possible sister. Sure enough, a moment later a short figure stumbled off the last step, and I grabbed her from behind, putting a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She struggled a bit, though not nearly enough to break my hold on her.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you, understand?" I said. She nodded, but her struggles continued, albeit less forceful than before. A reflex to being held against your will, I suppose. "I'm going to let you go now okay? I need for you not to scream." Another nod. Slowly, carefully in case she did try something, I released the girl, making sure my claws didn't accidentally come out and hurt her. That would be the last thing I needed, injuring my own sister because of what those monsters made me into. It would have given me even more of a reason to kill them all, which is something they most definitely did _not_ want.

The girl turned around, slowly for me, but more than likely as fast as she could make herself move, what with her completely normal, human tendencies. You have no idea how much I wished I could be human, like her. She was studying me, her eyes narrowed, but not screaming. That was surely a good sign. I knew the moment she recognized our similarities (we did look _a lot_ alike), because her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Who are you?" she asked, quietly so as not to wake her mother. I immediately stepped back, defensive, and calculated how much I could tell her. I decided that my name meant nothing to anyone who could track me down. The Whitecoats only really knew me as M470r415.

"My name is Maximum Ride. But just call me Max. Who are you?" She smiled, obviously pleased with herself for finding out this little tidbit of information.

"I'm Ella Martinez. How did you get in here?"

"Window."

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who just found a stranger in her house, Ella Martinez."

"I'm just curious." Ella's mouth formed a tiny pout, showing she was frustrated with me avoiding her question. I sighed. What was the harm?

"I came to see your mother. Want some food while we wait for her to wake up?" That shut her up. Ella nodded her head furiously, leading me into the kitchen and showing me where all the supplies were. She was being a simpleton, really, to trust a stranger with her food, but I had to admit that I rather enjoyed cooking her meal. It just felt so... human.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked me, eying the plate of eggs and bacon in front of her before digging in. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." That was a lie; I'm always hungry. "Besides, I'm not going to eat someone else's food." I do it all the time. "It's rude." Like I care. The word 'polite' was barely in my vocabulary, and then only as an in-passing term. I just really didn't want to make a bad impression on this family. My family, if they want me. Ella hesitated, but seeing as I was completely serious she continued eating.

Ten minutes later, in which Ella and I started mindlessly chattering about nothing in particular, I heard Dr. Martinez's breathing pick up. I smiled, then stood to wash Ella's dishes and fix her mother something to eat.

"Oh, I can do that!" Ella said, but I shook my head.

"That's alright, I've got it. Your mother's awake by the way."

"How do you-" she was interrupted by Dr. Martinez walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ella. Why are you up so ear-" She paused as she caught sight of me flipping a pancake on the stove. "Who is this?"

"Morning, Mom. This is Max. She made me breakfast and wouldn't let me do the dishes." Was her daughter's oh-so-smooth reply.

"Hello," I said, while subtly moving my hair to shield my face. I flipped the last pancake onto a plate for her and set it on the table. "I made you something to eat, if you're hungry."

"Um, thank you, dear. It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Dr. Valencia Martinez, born 1975 in Penrose, Colorado, graduated from Harvard University in 1999, with two degrees in biology and one in veterinary practice. I know who you are. That's why I'm here." I could feel two sets of eyes drilling holes into me, and I sighed. "Please sit own, Dr. Martinez. This is a long story." And then I moved my hair, flinching when my mother gasped.

Two hours later, I had filled both of them in on my past, leaving out the parts where I went psycho and killed thousands of people in cold blood. But other than that, they knew everything. After I sat with my head down, waiting for them to scream and call me a freak, or call the cops, or just make me leave. If they wanted me gone, I would understand. I wouldn't even be angry. Sad, yes. Even more miserable than normal, yes. Absolutely devastated and terrified of ever trying to tell anyone my story again, yes. But angry? How could I be? But when Dr. Martinez spoke, I was surprised.

"May we see? Your wings, I mean. If it's... okay with you?" My head shot up, and I found myself staring at her with wide eyes.

"You mean... you believe me?" She nodded, and I bit my lip, thinking. If they tried to turn me in, I could easily escape, especially if my wings were already out. And the closest neighbors were almost a mile away, so no one would see me.... "Alright. But we have to be outside. I might break something in here." I stood up so quickly that I didn't think their eyes caught the movement, but they both stood to follow me.

Outside, the sun was shining brightly on the green grass, making it look to me like a dozen rainbows ricocheting of every blade. Of course, no human could see this. Only my enhanced raptor vision allowed me to. I took a deep breath and motioned for them to stand back, before slowly unfurling the hideous things attached to my shoulders. I heard two sharp intakes of breath and I glanced up at them. They were both looking at my wings with something akin to... amazement? Awe? How could they think of these terrible contraptions in a positive light? Then I realized, of course, that to someone who'd never seen a humanoid being with the ability to fly, even something as ugly as my cursed feathers might seem beautiful. Ella was clenching her fist tightly, and I saw why when she asked what she was thinking.

"Can I... touch them?" The innocent question sent me into panic mode, and I took a step back, shaking my head furiously. She flinched, and I when I realized I'd hurt her feelings my expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Ella, but that's really not a good idea." She sniffed, her eyes slightly red. Was she going to cry?

"Why not?" I bit my lip, then, slowly enough so that they could watch what I was doing, but too fast to feel the pain, I swiped the palm of my hand across one of the feathers, then held it out for them to see.

"They are very, very sharp, see? You would hurt yourself if you touched them."

Both of them nodded their heads, but were watching my hand in amazement as it healed itself, until only the red stain of blood showed that there had ever been a cut there at all. I bent and wiped it on the grass, then tucked my wings back into place along my spine, where thy were hidden from onlookers.

"So, Max, where are you staying while you're here?" I glanced at my mother and shrugged.

"I don't really stay anywhere, to tell you the truth. I have no need to rent a motel room or anything like that." She was confused. _Great, here comes some awkward explanations_, I thought.

"What do you mean? Where do you sleep?" she asked. That's what I was afraid of.

"Well, see, I kind of... don't. Sleep, I mean. I guess I _could..._ if I really wanted to, but.... Look, ever since I got out of that place, I've been too paranoid to relax. I don't physically need any R.E.M. sleep to regenerate myself, so I just keep flying, or whatever I happen to be doing at the time. It's the same thing with food, sort of. I think the last time I ate anything was sometime last year, and even though I still feel hungry, it's like I'm programmed with the ability to not eat. It doesn't hinder me at all." There was a moment of silence in which I'm sure they were both staring at me like I was an escaped mental patient (no pun intended), and then:

"Max, how old are you?" Ella asked. I shrugged.

"I'll be fourteen next month. Why?"

"You're not old enough to be on your own, that's why! Mom, can she stay with us? Pleeeeease, Mom? She can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch! It'll be like a big happy family!" A big happy family.... Something I'd always wanted. Dr. Martinez smiled, then turned to look at me.

"Would you like that, Max?" I hesitantly nodded my head, eager and terrified at the same time. I was shocked. They wanted a freak like me, a monster, to stay with them? They didn't know what I was capable of, I could kill them! I wouldn't even mean to, if I wasn't careful enough, if I moved to fast, or brushed by them too hard, could hurt them! Could I have that much control?

"Well, it's settled then. Max will stay with us for the time being." Ella squealed and ran up to me, wrapping me in a tight hug. I pulled my wings in tighter, careful to make sure she didn't cut herself on them, and gently squeezed her back. Sure, I could do this. I could refrain from injuring my family. I would _not_ let myself hurt them. Another vow I couldn't keep.

I was still staring at Dr. Martinez as I let Ella drag me up the porch steps. As we passed her, I whispered the only thing I could think to say, the only thing that seemed even remotely significant that I had to tell her. Because I had to say something. "Thank you." I hoped it was enough.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLO, MATES. SO, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY LAST CHAPTER, AND THE TWO OTHER STORIES I HAVE POSTED. I AM EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED TO HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT BOTH OF MY OTHER STORIES ARE ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. NOT CANCELLING THEM, JUST WRITERS BLOCK. WHOEVER INVENTED THAT NEEDS TO BE LYNCHED. SO, YEAH. HERE'S MY NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY!**

_DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT JAMES PATTERSON. I PROMISE. DARN._

* * *

_Why I Make Hell Freeze Over_ – Chapter 2

I had stayed with them for a full month, and for some reason that to this day I don't understand, Ella had decided to throw me a birthday party. The day I was born wasn't nearly as significant to me as it was to my family, but I would play along to make them happy.

"Max, ZOMG! You look so great in blue! Why do you always wear black? It makes you look depressed." It was getting easier to listen to my sister's rants without really paying attention now, and I almost had it perfected. I shrugged in answer to her question, then turned to look in the full length mirror.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure exactly what made a person pretty. Most of them just looked the same to me, and it wasn't as if I'd been around the town gossips enough to have their opinions of me. I really couldn't care less what they thought. But the girl in the mirror couldn't have been me. She just looked too different. Her hair was in loose waves around her shoulders, curling in on the bottom by her waist. She had a light dusting of sparkles around her eyes, which were the only thing I could confidently claim as mine because of their cold stare. She wore a deep royal blue dress, which tied behind her neck like a halter-top. It clung to her form, leaving no room to run.

"Ella, do you mind if I make a few... alterations?" I asked quietly. She looked the dress up and down, then nodded her consent.

"If you want to. A dress has to display the character of the person. That's the only way it works." Sighing, I carefully ripped the seam on the side until there was a cut up to my mid-thigh. It gave me more room to walk, and made it much more comfortable for me. I had no qualms about showing skin. The Whitecoats had run too many tests on me to make me nervous in a dress. Ella squealed, and led me out into the yard.

It was sunny again, and I could enjoy the feel of the heat on my skin. Dr. Martinez had set up a feast on the picnic table, with a large chocolate cake in the middle. On the cake were candles shaped into the number fourteen. The words Happy Birthday Max were scrawled across the bottom in purple icing. As soon as we were all sitting down, my mother and sister both stated singing Happy Birthday, and I just had to smile. I was supposed to cut the cake, and I made sure that they both got big slices before getting any for myself. We were all eating and laughing when I heard it.

The sound of two dozen paws hitting the ground in synchronization. Huge, panting breaths. Fast paced hearts that were just like mine. The Whitecoats little guard dogs. How had they found me? I was an idiot, that's how. My blood was like a beacon to them, and I had injured myself in this very yard. I felt myself stand and take a fighting stance.

"Max? Are you alright?" Ella asked, her voice portraying slight fear. I shook my head, and motioned for them to go inside. They tried to comply when they saw the dogs, but by then it was too late, and the snarling hybrids had grabbed them both before I could do anything.

"What have we here, boys? Looks like that little run-away we were sent for. Maximum, right?"

I didn't move a muscle as the leader stepped forward, shifting to a somewhat human form to speak to me. He smirked, shaking his head. "Come on, Max, don't you remember me? We were friends back in the cages." I narrowed my eyes. Oh yeah, I remembered this guy.

"Go to Hell, Ari."

"Too late. Already there. Well, if you won't cooperate, I guess my boys here will just have to cut these girls' pretty throats." My eyes widened. He was serious? He would kill innocent people to get to me? What was wrong with him? I didn't move as he stepped closer to Ella, as he pulled a knife from his belt. But when he put the blade to my sister's jugular, I knew he would really do it. I had to stop him.

"Wait!"

He turned to me, expectantly as I lowered my fists.

"I'll come back. I'll do whatever you want. Just let them go."

The smirk on his face widened into a grin, and he lowered the knife. Ella let out a sigh of relief, then looked up at me in shock. She knew what I was doing.

"What? Max, no! You can't!" I gritted my teeth together, knowing that this was not a good way leave them.

"Be quiet, Ella. Go inside." But Ari didn't release his grip on her, I noticed. "Ari. Let. Them. Go."

"Escort the woman inside. We're taking the girl with us," he said, ignoring me. Faster than he could see, I had him by the collar, a foot in the air.

"No!"

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want me to _slip_, do you Maxi?" Slowly, reluctantly, I dropped him. He gave me a look that clearly meant he was laughing at me, then motioned for the rest of the dogs to do as he'd ordered. I hated that sniveling, repugnant, _wretch_ worse than I hated his father. _Our father,_ I realized. How strange that I'd never noticed it before.

"Ari, she's your sister too. _Please,_" I whispered, low enough that only he would hear me. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment, so fast I wondered if I'd imagined it, but then it was gone.

"I'm following orders, Maximum. Like you should have been doing all along. Maybe then you wouldn't have gotten them involved in this mess. If you feel like blaming me for this, fine. but remember – you led us to them." I hated him even more, because, face it, he was right. It was completely my fault that my sister was about to be taken to the most terrible place imaginable, that my mother was about to lose both her daughters for the second time. At least if they had Ella, they wouldn't physically hurt her. They'd use her as leverage so I would work. Ari looked at me with disgust in his gaze as I gave up, snarling at his minions to take us away. And I let them.

"Max? Are you okay?" Ella whispered in my ear as I caught her. Those slobbering _mutts_ had thrown her into the back of the truck with me, using the same force they would have for an enhanced, dangerous mutant like myself. Honestly, she was only a little girl! She was a defenseless human! Harmless! I shook my head, despondent.

"Don't worry about me, Ella. I've been through all of this before. You focus on you, and make sure you stay alive, hear me?" She nodded, frightened but trying not to show it. She was already learning how to survive amongst monsters.

Three hours later found us in a somewhat military-like base, packed full of the lupine (wolf) hybrids instead of camouflage-clad soldiers. We were roughly shoved out of the truck, me shielding Ella from all of the blows, and into a gray building surrounded by an electrified chain-link fence. I knew where we were, as this had been my next target, before I found my family. It's amazing how much such a simple event can change a person.

"Maximum! So nice to see you again! It has been much too long." I stiffened reflexively to hearing the voice, pulling my sister even closer to me and wrapping one sharp-feathered wing around her so she was hidden from view. I had to be very careful to make sure it didn't accidentally brush against her shoulder, but I managed. "And who have we here? Another pretty little gem like yourself? Do let us see."

"I have a better idea. Why don't you take that cheery attitude of yours and shove it. You want to see her? I dare you to come an try to pry my feathers away," I snarled. I was truly hoping she would, too. But that she-devil just laughed and continued on.

"Now, Maximum, why must you be so harsh? And here I've so generously allowed you to keep your precious sister, and this is the thanks I get? You should be ashamed of yourself. But I'll let it slide, this time. You have a mission to complete. We won't hurt the girl. All you have to do is follow my orders. She'll even be provided with her our very best care. Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a long moment. I didn't want to give her up to them, but there was no way I could get her out of here unscathed. And I knew that the Whitecoats, Anne in particular, were smart enough not to break a deal with me. They would die very slow deaths for harming my family in any way, shape, or form. So, as much as I hated to admit it, I had no choice but to deliver my own sister into the hands of my enemies. I sighed, glancing down at the girl in question.

"Ella, listen. If I behave, you'll be okay. You have to be strong, understand?" She nodded, determination shining in her eyes. She was tough. She would live long enough for me to get her back to her mother. I bit my lip, turning back to Anne Walker. "You promise that no harm will come to her, or her mother?"

"Why of course, Maximum! Don't you trust us?" I gave a short, scathing bark of laughter.

"About as much as I trust myself. That pretty much puts you at the top of my hit list. But I do know you well enough to know you aren't stupid. If you cross me, I will kill you. Count on that." At her terrified expression, I smirked before gently releasing my sister. A woman clad in green scrubs hesitantly stepped forward and led her away. I watched her go, analyzing the wolves that eyed them, but obediently parted for them to pass. Then I glared at Anne.

"So, you said you had a mission for me? Something good, I hope."

"Only the best for someone of your skill, Maximum."

And that, my friends, is how I ended up in this mess, at some underground nightclub hunting five other escaped experiments. And by underground, I don't mean subway level. No, I mean the kind of underground that kidnaps innocent children and using them for cheap labor and the pleasure of sick, twisted adults who like to see people squirm.

Now how could I possibly enter such a place without causing suspicion, you ask? Why, going undercover and pretending to be one of those scared, witless, and don't forget _human_, children who get caught by the underground. Sounds fun, doesn't it? Note the heavy sarcasm there.

I was currently whimpering like a pathetic child as I allowed some huge oaf to think he was shoving me through a small door. Said door was made of steel, and led to a set of rooms that I could tell were occupied, even though the occupants themselves were further in. As soon as the door slammed shut, I straightened up and started scouting out the exits.

"Sucker," I muttered under my breath. There were three exits in this particular room. The steel door, which would be absolutely no problem for me, was in the northwest corner, facing a worn-looking red couch and several small bean-bag chairs. There was a barred window high on the south wall, low enough that someone with my talents could easily jump to it. Then there was a skylight, about twelve feet above my head. Um, hello! I have _wings_! I mean, no offense or anything, but _duh_! How stupid can you get? Wait, don't answer that.

I heard whispered voices from one of the back rooms, along with faint breathing and five different heartbeats. Making sure to tuck my wings in very tightly, and keeping my talons carefully concealed, I slowly made my way through the 'house,' cataloging escape routes the entire time. By the time I reached the door that would lead me to my new roommates, I ha the layout of the building memorized. The voices quieted down as I opened the door, and I almost jumped as I was attacked by mocha skinned girl that was slightly shorter than me.

"OMG! I didn't know we were getting a new roomie! I'm so excited! Hi, I love your hair! Did you do it yourself? Those little streaks of blonde look absolutely gorgeous! Oh, I'm Nudge, by the way. It's really nice to meet you. What's your name?" I raised an eyebrow, my sign for complete shock, but replied to all of the girl, Nudge's, comments.

"Yes, I'm happy for you, thank you, it's natural, also thank you, nice to meet you too, and my name's Max." There was silence for a second, then –

"I didn't know it was possible to keep up with her." And several of them burst out laughing. How they could find anything funny in the situation they were in, I had no idea. Then again, I also couldn't understand how someone forced to work against their will could have so much energy. Says the mutant freak who doesn't _sleep_. I mentally sighed, glancing around at the five people whom I would be bedding with.

There was Nudge, obviously, who looked to be about twelve at the most. She kept brushing her wild curly hair out of her eyes while she chatted animatedly with another girl and boy her age. These two were most likely twins, I thought, taking in both of their pale skin, blond hair, and bright blue eyes. They couldn't have been older than ten. Then there was another boy about my age sitting on a sagging loveseat, focusing intently on something with a bunch of wires that looked suspiciously explosive. He had pinkish-blond hair that I thought was called strawberry spiked up in random places all over his head. His eyes, which were half closed in concentration, were a slightly lighter shade of blue than the twins'. Then there was the other one.

He seemed out of place amongst the other four, relatively cheerful people in the room. He might have been a month older than me, but no more than that. He was dressed in clothing similar to my dark attire, black from head to toe. The only spot of color on him was his skin, which was a French-looking olive tone. I briefly wondered if he had an accent, but banished the thought almost immediately, deciding I didn't care. This one's eyes were almost black, they were so dark, and they portrayed absolutely no emotion as he stared back at me. I knew he was doing the same thing I was – scoping out threats. He was a smart cookie, to instantly deem me dangerous. And to think, I used to mass murder poor kids like these in cold blood. No wonder Anne was afraid of me. Heck, _I_ was afraid of me. Although that was probably a medical condition. Eventually, however, I got tired of this boy's scrutiny, and I opened my big mouth.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I really don't know where I picked up that particular line, but it was pretty far off. I mean, take that picture of me as a baby. By the time I was dead and gone, that photo would have been deleted from the Itex mainframe to make room for more information on some other unfortunate child whose life will have been ruined by evil scientists and slobbering mutts. Morbid, I know, but it's the truth.

Goth boy didn't say anything, just shrugged and looked away. Coward. Now though, of course, I had the attention of the rest of the group. Nudge motioned for me to sit with she and the twins, so I walked over slow enough to pass as human. Sinking onto the roughly carpeted floor and crossing my legs, I glanced back at the boy. He was still staring at the wall.

"That's Fang. He doesn't talk much. To anyone. Don't take it personally." I looked up to see that the female twin had spoken. She smiled. "I'm Angel. This is my brother Gazzy, and that over there is Iggy. It's nice to meet you." I nodded in response, then cast a pointed glance at the contraption in Iggy's hands.

"He's making a bomb, right?" Angel snickered, and Iggy looked at me, startled, before nodding sheepishly. I frowned, remembering somewhat painfully all of the places – and people – I had destroyed with those things. "Do me a favor, and don't let me near that thing. Explosives and I were never on very good terms." This statement earned me a few curious glances, I ignored them, instead striking up a conversation with Nudge about the place I was now being 'held.'

I made sure that everyone was asleep before I snuck out. This was pretty easy, and not noticeable at all, because all I really had to do was jump out the skylight. From there I flew to the nearest payphone, and made my report.

"Phase one complete. I have successfully integrated with the system."

"Very good, M470r415. As promised, your sister is unharmed."

"I want to speak with her."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, M470-"

"Cut the crap, Walker. My name is Max. Now put Ella on the phone or I swear to god I will come down there and kick your big white-"

"Fine. You may speak with her."

"Thank you, Anne."

"Max?"

I sighed in relief. She sounded good. Alive, if a bit scared. But I couldn't blame her for that, now could I?

"Hey, sweetie. You doing okay? Those mutts are feeding you, aren't they?"

"I'm fine Max. Yeah, I'm getting plenty to eat. That Ari guy creeps me out though. He keeps looking at me and frowning, like he wants me gone."

"Tell Ari I said to watch it."

"Okay, sis. What about you, how are you holding up?"

"Alright. Kind of bummed that I'm not allowed to beat the crap out of these pigs, but I'll survive."

"I miss Mom." I paused.

"Ella, I'm going to get you out of there. You _will_ see your mother soon, if I have to turn Hell into and ice rink to ensure it. Do you hear me? You j u st have to hold on a little longer."

"Okay, Max. I'll be okay. Anne says I have to get off now. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetie. I'll see you, _soon._ I promise."

With that I hung up the phone, leaning heavily on the glass of the little booth. I had to get her away from those monsters. Which meant that I had to find these five experiments and take away any chance they had at freedom. I hated it, but I would do it to save my sister. I couldn't let the Whitecoats hurt her. Shaking my head, I silently made my way back to the tiny house, slipping through the skylight as if made of mist.

I had learned from Nudge earlier that I didn't get a bed until I proved to the big boss that I could make him money. Fine with me, considering I had no need for one. Instead, I curled up on a low rafter, thinking and planning my next move. I sat like that until morning, when I heard sheets ruffling, and muffled yawns which signaled the group was waking up. I didn't bother moving, knowing that my perch was low enough not to be suspicious.

"Hey, guys, where'd Max go?" Gazzy asked suddenly, and all of them jumped up. Huh. Didn't know I was that important. Should I feel special of freaked out?

"Chill. I'm right here." They looked up and let out a collective sigh. Seriously, what was up with these people?

"Morning Max. Want some breakfast? They should be delivering our food any minute now." Angel said. I shook my head.

"Nah, you guys can have mine. It's probably drugged." The last part was muttered under my breath, and I didn't think they heard it.

"Come on, you have to eat something! Keep your strength up, you know?" I glared sharply at Nudge, effectively shutting her up, and jumped down from my perch.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway." Now I noticed Fang staring at me again, this time with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. I shot him the bird, slightly miffed. So, what, now a girl's not allowed to not be hungry? Guy probably thought I was anorexic or something. Well, let him think what he wanted, as long as he didn't bug me. That wouldn't end well for him.

I turned around, examining the little microscopic cracks in the drywall, for no other reason than boredom. After all, I couldn't accomplish anything in this room, and I couldn't get out of this room until either the others left, or I was put to work. Which apparently wasn't going to happen today, based on the Nudge Channel. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, alerting me to the presence of someone behind me. I whirled around, most likely a bit too fast, to come face to face with Fang.

"Can I help you?" I snarled at him. He didn't even flinch, just stared me down. It made me mad that I had to actually look _up_ at him, since he was so much taller than me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm pretty tall for a fourteen year old, standing at about five-ten, something like that, but this guy was a giant compared to me! He was an easy six-four, maybe five. If I was anyone else, he would have been rather intimidating. But I wasn't someone else. I was the invincible Maximum Ride.

"I said, 'can I help you.'" And then I shoved him. With much more force than necessary. Which would leave a normal person peeling themselves out of a personal-sized dent in the wall, but for some reason, only made Fang stagger back a few steps. Huh. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Right. I went to shove him again, harder, but he caught my arms.

"Don't push me." I smiled. Look who found his voice. It was a pretty nice voice, too, very masculine. Deep, but not Lupine-mutt gravelly. I liked this guy already. I twisted around so that I was behind him, holding his arms behind his back, and stood on my toes so I could speak in his ear.

"Don't tell me what to do. Now, what did you want?"

"To know why you came back last night." I froze. He knew I'd snuck out. Darn, this meant I had to shut him up. He was so _interesting_ too!

"If you tell _anyone _about that, I'll have to kill you. Got it?"

"You gonna answer me?"

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"And miss the fun? Why on earth would I do that?"

I hesitated, then let him go. He was serious, despite his sarcastic remarks. Besides, if I deemed him a threat, I could always make him disappear. It wouldn't be too hard.

"Alright. Later, when the kids are asleep."

I really, really hoped this wasn't going to come back to bite me in the butt.

* * *


End file.
